


Если ты и вправду меня ненавидишь, то посмотри мне в глаза и скажи это

by su27s, WTF Galactic Empire 2021 (Team_Galactic_Empire)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Darth Bane Trilogy - Drew Karpyshyn
Genre: Art, Digital Art, Don't copy to another site, Embedded Images, Fanart, Gen, M/M, Missing Scene, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:48:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29243835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/su27s/pseuds/su27s, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Team_Galactic_Empire/pseuds/WTF%20Galactic%20Empire%202021
Summary: Работа является иллюстрацией к фику, который мы выложим на рейтинг. Stay tuned!
Relationships: Kopecz/Qordis (Star Wars)
Kudos: 19
Collections: Galactic Empire: Winter Fandom Battle 2021, Galactic Empire: Winter Fandom Battle 2021 - Level 2 Quest 2 - Визуал G-PG-13, Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2021





	Если ты и вправду меня ненавидишь, то посмотри мне в глаза и скажи это

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Мартингейл](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29589234) by [li_anna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/li_anna/pseuds/li_anna), [WTF Galactic Empire 2021 (Team_Galactic_Empire)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Team_Galactic_Empire/pseuds/WTF%20Galactic%20Empire%202021). 



> Работа является иллюстрацией к фику, который мы выложим на рейтинг. Stay tuned!

[ ](https://imgur.com/DxM3pHo.png)


End file.
